The Flock
The Flock is the group of avian-human hybrids that are the main characters of the Maximum Ride series. The Flock consists of Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel, and they are also joined by Total, the flying, talking dog. Members: =Max (Maximum) Ride= In the book series, Max is said to have brown hair with blond sun-streaks, which matches her wings. In the manga series, however, she is portrayed with blonde hair. The series starts while she is around 14 years of age. She is 5'8" tall, very tall for her age, which seems to be a common trait throughout the Flock. During the second book (Maximum Ride: School's Out, Forever ) she gains to ability to reach speeds of up to 200 m/h while flying, and a voice in her head (aptly named 'The Voice ') who leads the Max and the Flock on their mission to 'Save the World'. During the second book of The Protectors arc, (Max ) she also gains the ability to breathe underwater. =Fang= Fang is also 14-years-old and is considered by Max to be her 2nd in command, as well as the second-most-trusted person she knows (the first is herself). He is usually quiet, and has the power to turn invisible. Although a fierce fighter, Fang can also be very gentle, and will gladly cradle Angel in his arms if she's sad. Fang has dark hair, dark wings, and likes to wear dark clothes. He used to be around the same height as Max, but got taller than her, much to her dismay. He later leaves the Flock since Angel predicted that Fang will die first. Starting his own group with Max,s clone Maya Rachet Star Kate and Holden squidd. Much to the flocks dismay. He named the group Fang's gang. Max thinks he replaced her with Maya. As Fang thinks seh replaced him with Dylan. =Iggy= Iggy is 14-years-old and blind, due to an experiment on him by the whitecoats. He's a great cook, and can be quite sarcastic. Even if he is blind, he can find his way around easily, and enjoys to make bombs with his partner, Gazzy. Iggy has, in later books, gained the power to see colors, which lets him have some resemblance of sight. =Nudge= Nudge is 11-years-old and loves to talk. She wants to find a family and be a normal kid more than any of the other Flock members. She once even wanted her wings removed and almost left the Flock. Nudge's real name is Monique. She likes fashion and also enjoys cars. She is said to have very curly hair and is African-Avian-American. She can attract metal and can touch an object and see whoever touched it before her. =The Gasman= The Gasman, also called Gazzy, or sometimes other nicknames such as Gazzy, is 8-years-old and the true brother of Angel. Gazzy is called the Gasman for a reason: he has gas problems. He loves doing stuff with Iggy- especially making bombs. =Angel= Angel is 6 (7 in Fang) years old and the blood sister of Gazzy. She has the most special powers out of anyone in the Flock, and has told Max that she thinks that she should lead it. Angel can control minds, read minds, change her appearance, was the first to be able to breathe underwater, and can do many other things. She is normally a sweet, curly blond haired little girl, but can show she has mean streaks in battle when controlling others' minds. She doesn't seem to want to control the Flocks' minds, however. She loves her angel bear, Celeste , which she influenced a lady to buy for her. In ''Fang'' she insists that she is 7 years old, and started to disobey Max frequently. =Total= Total is a talking dog who eventually develops wings. He can jump very high. He is Angel's pet, but acts like a human. He leaves the Flock to be with Akila, a female dog he fell in love with. Total looks like Toto from the Wizard of Oz. He was rescued from the Institute by Angel. Other =The Second Flock= The Flock rescued a group of mutants from The Institute, and another winged bird-kid girl became their leader and left with them. They have not been heard of since then, in the first book. This had led to speculation of another Maximum Ride style series. =Changes in Membership= The Flock has not always been together. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, the Flock splits into two smaller "mini-Flocks" due to Max inviting Ari to join them. One mini-Flock is headed by Max, and it's members are Total, Angel, Nudge, and Ari. The other mini-Flock is headed by Fang, and composed of Iggy and Gazzy. Later, the Flock comes back together as one. Later, in FANG, Max and Fang are kicked out of the Flock, primarily by Angel, because they are too focused on their relationship with each other. At the same time, Dylan joins the Flock. Later, Max and Fang rejoin the Flock. Around the same time Total leaves the Flock to be married with Akila, Fang leaves and starts his own "Flock," which is later called Fang's Gang.